The Silver Heart
Prolouge I ran as fast as I could, I needed to get out of the city and FAST! If anyone found me, who knows what they would do to me?! "Quick, we need to find Sakura before she can go any further!" I heard one of the Judge's say, I quickly climbed up the nearest tree before they could see me. They passed by and once they were far enough away, I ran as fast as my little 4 year old legs could carry me. About 25 minutes later, I tripped on something... "Sorry, I did not see you" I heard a boy around my age say, he helped me up. "It's okay, what's your name?" I asked "Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon" The boy I now knew was Lloyd said " Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura, Sakura Suzuki" I said "Where do you live?" Lloyd asked. " Nowhere, my family is gone..." I said, I felt like crying because I didn't help my family "O-Oh, you can stay with me if you want!" Lloyd said "Really? I would really like that!" I said "Follow me then!" Lloyd said, smiling. "Okay!" I followed Lloyd to an abandoned, old, Treehouse, it was small inside, with just barely enough room for both of us to sleep on the floor. "Goodnight Sakura" Lloyd said "Goodnight Lloyd" I said smiling. I fell asleep soon after Chapter 1: Best Friends 'til the End *5 years later* I woke up, myself and Lloyd had been staying in the same old Treehouse for 5 years. "BOO!" Lloyd said, making me jump "HOLY FREAKING CRAP LLOYD!!!" I said, he terrified me our of my wits! "Heh, sorry" Lloyd said "So what evil scheme do you have for today oh Master Lloyd" I said sarcastically "Sakura! Stop being so sarcastic!" Lloyd said "I can't help it!" I said "Well, today we can raid Jamanaki Villahge of their sweets!" Lloyd said, he was clearly determined to get that candy "Okay, whatever you say Lloyd!" I said agreeably. We left and walked to Jamanaki Village, about 15 minutes later we arrived, Lloyd turned to me. "I want you to stay hidden, in this alley" Lloyd said, concern in his eyes "Why?!" I asked "I don't want you getting hurt" Lloyd said, I sighed because I was slightly annoyed but nodded. I could just barely hear Lloyd in the distance, but it sounded like the Town was... Throwing stuff at him? "I ASKED FOR CANDY! NOT VEGITABLE'S!! I HATE VEGITABLE'S!!!" Lloyd was yelling, I laughed a bit, he could be so childish at times! "Don't worry folks, we'll take care of this" I heard the Ninja say, I quickly rushed out and was right in front of them "LET HIM GO!!" I yelled "What? Why are you defending him?" The Red one asked, I think his name is Kai "Because I'm his friend! And friends don't leave each other!" I said, The one in the Black Gi... Cole I think? Anyways, he ignored me and hung Lloyd off of a sign. I quickly climbs up to the sign, and unhooked Lloyd. "Are you okay Lloyd?" I asked "T-That hurt...but yeah..." Lloyd said, I just giggled " Those Nina sure are jerks!" I said, Lloyd got up "Yeah, but they can't beat us, because we're best friends..." Lloyd said, smiling "We're Best Friends 'Til the End?" I asked, he nodded, and then wrapped his arms around me, I hugged back. Chapter 2: The Hypnobri We were walking up the mountain, Lloyd really wasn't in a good mood from yesterday. I mean, I don't blame him, being hung off a sign must really suck. "Stupid Ninja, I'll show them who their deeling with!" Lloyd said, kicking a rock. I decided it was best to remain quiet, while we were walking I tripped over a branch, and I wasn't wearing a Jacket, just a grey T-Shirt and Jeans, so I was freezing! "Sakura!" Lloyd said, he ran over to me and helped me up, He then took off his Sweater and handed it to me "Lloyd, I-I'm fine really, you need your Sweater or you'll freeze!" I said "No Sakura, I'm not even that cold, you should keep it" Lloyd said, I hestated but put it on since It was really cold. He helped me up and we continued walking up the mountain. "We found it!" Lloyd yelled, he rushed over to whatever "It" was and he brushed some of the snow off of what appeared to be the carving of the face of a snake! "I-Is that? A Serpentine tomb?!" I asked, I was hoping it wasn't, but knowing Lloyd it's probably what we came up here for. "I think it is!" Lloyd said, he looked happy, and if he was happy, then I guess I'm happy. He pulled a nearby lever and the face started to open, but we were both ON the face, we fell down the hole, once we were down their all we saw was Ice... It was just ice, no serpentine, no...nothing "Your out of your mindssss wondering ssso far away from home little onesssss" A Serpentine said to us, I was terrified, I didn't want to die yet! "Sakura, I want you to hide!" Lloyd said "What?! NO! I'm not letting you do this alone!" I said "Sakura please, I don't wanna lose you!" Lloyd said, I blushed a little "Look into my eyesssss give up your mindssssss" The Serpentine said, Lloyd quickly pushed me out of the way. "Lloyd no!" I yelled, he started to become entranced by the Serpent, but suddenly he snapped out of it and ducked right infront of some very reflective ice, the Serpentine was actually hypnotizing himself! "Heh, now I will control YOU from now on!" Lloyd said, smirking "What sssshall you have ussss do, masssster?" the Serpentine said "U-Us?" Me and Lloyd both said, suddenly a whole clan of Hypnobri came out of nowhere! Lloyd smiled "Our own army of snakes!" Lloyd said. Chapter 3: Burning Heart A few days later, and Lloyd had told the Hypnobri to build this Treehouse, it wasn't exactly what I wanted, for something as evil as the Serpentine to be free, but I knew it made Lloyd happy, so I just put up a Facade. Suddenly, the Treehouse started to shift. What was going on?! "Sakura! We need to get out of here before the whole place comes down!" Lloyd said, rushing towards me "Because THAT Wasn't obvious!" I said with sarcasm in my voice. Suddenly the Treehouse shifted again, I almost fell off the entire thing, but quickly grabbed onto the railing. "SAKURA!!" Lloyd yelled, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back up "Thank you" I said "No problem" Lloyd said, he was blushing a bit I could tell, even thought his sweater obscured his face. We couldn't see a way off this Treehouse, at least not one that was safe enough. Suddenly, the Treehouse shifted AGAIN, but this time I wasn't so lucky... I fell off the Treehouse, Lloyd looked at me in fear. Suddenly, I landed on a...Blue dragon? Oh crap, this is my cousin Jay's dragon! "Hey Cousin, you've got some explaining to do!" Jay said to me "I will NEVER tell you ANYTHING!" I said, even though he was my cousin, I would never betray Lloyd. "You might not tell us anything but your still coming with us!" Jay said "I hate you" I said. About 5 minutes later we arrived at the Bounty. "Ah, is this the girl?" Their Sensei asked, he was Lloyd's uncle who i knew was Sensei Wu. "Yes, this is Lloyd's friend, and my cousin" Jay said "What?! You never said Sakura Suzuki was your cousin!" Kai said "Well she is, sadly" Jay said "Yeah, SADLY" I said, slightly annoyed "Well you certainly have sass" Nya said "Yeah, and sarcasm" Kai said "Ah, but the Loyalty burns bright in her, she doesn't want to betray her best friend, it's a good thing" Sensei Wu said "Well, uh...Thanks" I said, I still didn't want to be here. Lloyd, if he can ever promise me one thing, I would want him to promise me that he would stay safe... Chapter 4: No Changing Me It's been two weeks, they don't let me on missions, they don't let me help with training. but I have nothing else to do... I tend to avoid the Ninja whenever I can, and I don't really like to come out of my room. I just wait, hoping that I'll see Lloyd again. I sometimes think for maybe running away, but I don't...because at least here I have a roof over my head! They said that they had to deal with something, and they would all gone... So I decided to do some sneaking around to see WHAT THE HECK THEIR DEALING WITH! I search around on the computer system on the Bounty, and found that they were going after Lloyd and...an Anacondrai named Pythor? Anyways, when i found out they were going after Lloyd, I knew they wouldn't go easy on him, I wanted to warn him somehow but couldn't...I just waited...waited until they came back. *An hour later* I heard the Ninja come home, but I also heard someone struggling against their grasp. I went out to see who it was, and saw Lloyd "What should we do? Wash his mouth out with soap?!" Cole suggested, I ran over in front of Lloyd "NO! I wont let you do that!" I yelled at the Ninja "S-Sakura?! your okay!!" Lloyd said, he hugged me and I hugged back "I'm fine, are you?" I asked, he nodded "I've missed you!" Lloyd said "I missed you too! I was so worried!" I admitted "I was worried about you too!" Lloyd admitted, he hugged me tighter and I just kept hugging back. We all went to sleep that night, me and Lloyd shared a room. We fell asleep side by side Category:AstraStars Universe Category:Female Ninja Category:Silver Ninja Category:Purple Ninja Category:Lloyd's Love Interest